Octogeddon
Octogeddon is a game developed by George Fan. It was released in February 8, 2018 and it originally (and initially) made it available through Steam. The main objective is to destroy the world as an octopus named Octogeddon. Using coins and DNA to mutate your tentacles, you can better equip yourself to fight off the endless hordes of submarines, planes, and mechanical monsters sent by the military. Plot Description You ARE Octogeddon, a massive mutant octopus with one mission: DESTROY the world! Grow more tentacles and evolve each of them into deadlier and deadlier weapons until you become the ultimate eight-legged killing machine! Key Features: *Simple 2-button control scheme makes it easy to pick up and play *You've played Shoot-Em-Ups, but have you ever played a brand new genre of game called Spin-Em-Up? Dive into this new experience and SPIN TO WIN! *Deep customization: Attach different animals as weapons to each of your arms! The combinations are endless, and deciding what to upgrade is super satisfying! *A variety of enemies each requiring different tactics to fight. And boss battles too! *Wreaking havoc and destroying cities as a massive mutant octopus = Great stress relief! Some doctors will agree! *From the guys that brought you the original Plants vs. Zombies *Ridiculously fun and ridiculously ridiculous!! Gameplay In Octogeddon, players attach different types of animal DNA, each with their own unique offensive or defensive capabilities, to the tentacles of an angry octopus known as Octogeddon, in order to fight off hordes military machines and mechanical monsters and destroy the world. The game's level layout involves 5 different areas (which are all real-life places on Earth), each with 6 levels. 3 levels take place in the ocean, and 3 levels take place in the area's city. Every area begins with its 3 ocean levels, with the 3rd level ending with a Miniboss, and the next 3 levels are in the city, with the 6th level ending with a Boss. The player's movement involves rotating Octogeddon with the left and right keys (or left and right on a controller's control stick, D-pad, or even the bumpers) to position the DNA's trajectory or range so that it can attack the enemies that approach from all angles. In ocean levels, this form of control only rotates Octogeddon on the spot, and he does not move from the center of the screen, however in city levels, this form of control rotates Octogeddon which at the same time makes him roll left and right across the screen. Controls Development Characters Main Recurring Bestiary Soundtrack Main Article: Octogeddon Soundtrack Achievements Main Article: Achievements Pre-release and Unused Content Main Article: Octogeddon/Pre-release and Unused content Update History Main Article: Octogeddon/Update History Reception Gallery Images OctogeddonSteam.jpg|Steam cover OctogeddonSteamAlternative.jpg|Alternative Steam cover ss_5cc6adbab0d0db718fd0267be908b51ed29cac4f.jpg ss_b5f3829032c72298ce32840db94525756dd21b3c.jpg ss_35742a34f58ba19cd0773ea7cf385cfdbd8ef48f.jpg ss_e4f911f48f6e64930a0852c3f328fbdecbcf576f.jpg ss_9922826d36688c71318b92d998f21aec9ee20e21.jpg ss_2fbbf519503ec4cda97268c879c572d1da2b912a.jpg ss_347ac7a7578737364c4d5bc16e61d9dc24dd6d8d.jpg ss_baee96fe0a76daffa203b28f30ca3d0e300370c9.jpg ss_b3722109ef1e67381a8d914bc578b5514982ebe7.jpg ss_9088af5d278724569712654f8b7a5a557c2e2e69.jpg ss_b4bddb19760a0883b22da182da52d4ba454238e0.jpg ss_dcf3a918ee9a139e41450b6a234512736347f445.jpg ss_27f6482baddf58561e5582db2fe3b6adad2fcf5c.jpg ss_e77cae2aabfecfc629cbd8067216c06813d4c0bf.jpg ss_6f80b1e8ce53e52a4e6d63c49fa4baa5f1c2f2f8.jpg ss_a36a337a5a1667f72197702ce4973d59c4612511.jpg ss_3a97adfb62e381e7756145ea9b2fce8d96ca0e5f.jpg ss_a67afd27402cf0622ad8c356ad16f45bd858e876.jpg ss_146002dc53f19c832eefe6e2a90be0c5c06c0dec.jpg ss_2e91b162411227a4853cb277060362a9c77888a7.jpg banner.jpg splash+page+FINISHED_web.jpg Videos Octogeddon Teaser Trailer - Don't Anger The Octopus Emergency Alert Octogeddon is Coming! Octogeddon Launch Trailer Trivia Category:Games Category:Octogeddon